ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizumi Omo
"War is a Lord's art, With a weapon as his brush, blood as his paint, and a man as his canvas" Background Information He was born on a still day; where the moisture of a usual mist had converted into a fog that was just the catalyst for a heavy snow storm. Snow wasn't as common as you might think, but during the harsh winter of his birth, it was apparent that those above had now plans of stopping the downpour. The sky had darkened at noon, night time flowing in all times of the day. He came from the womb with crying eyes, premature and only 6 ounces in weight. His beautiful green eyes gleamed through the darkened future of that the harsh winter would bring; a war stirring with an opposing village or state, had torn his family a part. His father was a soldier; a loyal member of the Omo clan and a Jounin of the Village Hidden in the Mist. During the time the village had first formed, war was as apparent as any other day; His father fought vigorously for their freedom and his son's future. His mother, was also a shinobi, A Chunin-level Kunoichi who was profficient in water ninjutsu. Their life was simple, and everything had gone smoothly. Mizumi was also born to an older brother, Jentiru; Jentiru was the type of older brother to simply terrorize Mizumi on a daily basis. He was also becoming a prominent member of the Omo clan, being about 6 years older than Mizumi. One fatal night, Mid-february. Mizumi had just turned 10 a few nights before, his brother's 16 birthday was approaching. Upon becoming Chunin at the age of 14, is older brother had been constatly used in the war after his Mother and Father's Retirement. He was constantly in the field, reconnaissance missions, or other things. He was revered for his specializations and he was definitely described as a prodigy. Mizumi looked up to him. A messenger came to their door, a firm knock of the wooden passage way before the door was opened to reveal a saddened face, and a blood-stained note. Mizumi hid behind his mother whilst looking out the door, his mother immediately bursting into tears, knowing exactly what this meant. The shinobi was dressed in flak and all things necessary for combat, and was indeed, one of Jentiru's allies. Retreating back into the living room, Mizumi's father had been sitting on the floor in a praying form, his eyes closed, seemingly already aware of the news. Mizumi's mother opened the letter; her lips moving to read: ___________________________________________________________ "I think it's Wednesday, but I'm not really sure. We are far beyond water country and I'm afraid that these will be my last words. I'm 16 years old, and have lived a good life thanks to all of you. Mother, you've always shown me the love you knew I craved and deserved. Father, you were there to make me strong and to mold me into the powerful shinobi I am today. And Mizumi, little Mizumi; you kept a smile on my face in the most dire moments. You allowed my lips to turn upward even when I was having flashbacks of friends dying before my eyes. Make no mistake before you graduate the academy, the world of Shinobi is a cruel one, and is not to be taken otherwise. If you are willing to give yourself up for a shinobi's cause, then you must be willing to rise above personal ties, and to be strong in times others can not. You must know the meaning of sacrifice, as I have learned it today. We are surrounded. My two squad-mates and I. There are about twenty or so shinobi rebels surrounding us. My Earth Release has proved useful for shelter for now, just as father as helped me to do so. I don't think we are getting out of this alive. We have been out here for days. We're out of food. We're out of water, and there's no help seeming to be coming any time soon. I've volunteered to hold the rebels back to allow my comrades to escape back to headquarters, and hopefully they'll deliver you this letter. I couldn't have asked for a better family. - Jentiru '' ___________________________________________________________ The letter had been written in a bloody quill, And Mizumi was in shock. He had lost his brother, and he had lost his best friend. Things seemed grim for him, but he didn't allow his brother's death to be in Vain, or to change who he was. Upon the day of academy graduation; Mizumi, and his selected group, were forced to fight to the death, and Mizumi held nothing back from his peers who had just then, became his enemies. He was interested in only one thing: Progressing as a shinobi to do right by his brother's name. His drive and determination to live for his brother plagues his mind today, as he hopes to try his hardest to climb through the ranks and become the strongest shinobi of his time. Personality & Behavior After going through Kirigakure's vigorous training sect, Mizumi converted to a quiet, fight-loving personality from a friendly, family-loving one. Though he still loves his friends and family, his number 1 priority will be his duties as a shinobi, and he follows everything by the book; the unruly Kirigakure book that is. He remains loyal to his friends and family, though only he knows what would happen if it came to a choice between his duty, and his family. Appearance '''Ninja Attire: '''Mizumi's Ninja Attire in which he wears in battle, consists of short flak pants that stop just above the shin, his ankles are covered in bandages that lead down to a pair of black open-toed sandals which reveal his heel as well. He has an olive green sash covering the base of his waist, and a teal scarf wrapped tightly around his neck that drops down all the way to his legs. Beneath, he has a sleeveless half-fishnet top, black in color that covers his entire torso. Overlaying it, he has a beige kimono-like sweater that flays freely in the wind, in contrast to the black cloth wrapped around his head, in which he alternates what eye it covers to try and improve the vision of each eye indivudually, and his headband wrapped around his head and tilted towards the side, the Mist insignia facing horizontal to his front surface. '''Home Attire: '''When home, Mizumi's attire consists of a simple blue kimono, with beige pants and traditional tall geta that create large amounts of noise when they meet the floor. Abilities * '''Bukijutsu ' Being a prominent member of the Omo clan, Bukijutsu is undoubtedly Mizumi's specialty. Members of the Omo clan specialize in the use of Gunbai and Gumbai, ''both small and Giant non-folding fans which can be used as close combat weaponry as well as amplification devices for elemental ninjutsu. The that Mizumi carries is made of a very powerful material. Though its no where near the strength and durability of the ''Uchiwa Gunbai, ''It is made of a strong wood, with an obsidian-like coat, per Mizumi's request. This allows it to be strong enough to easily block hand to hand combat techniques when placed right, sustain itself against smaller-potency ninjutsu, whilst being completely fireproof. Mizumi has shown its usage in blocking projectiles such as shuriken, or Kunai, several times before. * '''Wind Ninjutsu' Ninjutsu since a young age has come fairly easy to Mizumi. Upon discovering that he had a Nature Release, around the age of nine, and it being Wind Release, His father was extremely proud. He spends most of his time trying to combine his ninjutsu affinity with his profficiency in Bukinjutsu. Mizumi's main goal is to become a dominant master of Wind Ninjutsu, and be noticed as the supreme user of the element. Seeing as though he only has one nature, and will forever have, one nature, his focus and potency of his Wind Ninjutsu is nearly unrivaled compared to anyone at his level. He manipulates his wind chakra to a point where he can somewhat exude it from his body in small ways, and finds it easy to dispel projectiles using his chakra as an externalized force. Also, his affinity for Wind Release and Wind-Based chakra in general, has caused him to grow a silent nature with his movements. By manipulating the wind around him, he now subconsciously reduces friction when coming down, or running, causing him to move about more silently then someone of average usage. * Fighting Sightless ''' Mizumi since he was younger, figured that one of his biggest weaknesses was his eyesight. It wasn't that he needed to where glasses or anything, it was just that Mizumi felt like his eyesight was useless if he couldn't react fast enough to see certain things, or have limitless sight like those who use Dojutsu. Since becoming a Genin, every single day he has worn a black cloth around his head that covered one of his eyes, depending on which one Mizumi chose that day. This allowed him to give himself a blind spot, while also, heightening the sight of the revelead eye by forcing it to work twice as hard. Because of this, his eyesight has reached heightened levels, and his ability to fight without eyesight, or with limited eyesight, has also increased, by reading movements or listening carefully. Also, when training with his teammates, Karihime, and Kaiori, he was forced to where a blindfold, and counteract against attacks without being able to see. All of this, contributed to his now profound ability to fight without the need for sight. * '''Tactician Being a tactician doesn't really classify itself as an ability, but it is definitely a notable skill that comes to mind when listing his talents. Mizumi has the ability to carefully analyze a given situation and perform and react accordingly, he is known for his ability to do so. As shown in past scenarios, for example: The Kaguya Invasion of the village; Mizumi has shown his expertise and ability to analyze a situation and think of the best outcome, in which he always figures out. He assisted the village by realizing that most of their general forces had been coming in from the Kaguya compound which was located just outside the inner gate of the village. Noticing such, he closed off the gate using his Five Seal Barrier technique, to limit the passage of those in and out of the village, and cutting of the remainder of the Kaguya forces from entering the battle. He has grown renown for his ability to tactically analyze in more than one occasion, and can sometimes even be noted for his detecive work during missions; noticing things and putting pieces together that his comrades otherwise wouldn't have. * Snakes Summoning After stumbling upon Ryuchi cave, Mizumi made a contact with the realm, after gaining Ruchai, the demon snake's loyalty, by saving his eggs from a giant spider-like creature. Ruchai then escorted Mizumi to Ryuchi cave, and it was there were hewas bound to a contract to Ruchai's 4th born son Rouda. Little is known about Ryuchi cave as of yet, but after traveling there, Mizumi hopes to find peace somewhere inside and develop his skills as a shinobi by being lent strength by the amazing creatures inside. Rouda:''' Rouda is the son of Ruchai, the Demon Snake. As the name implies, the Demon Snake is a breed of snake that takes shape with devilish-like horns, along with being extremely profficient in fire release techniques, along with having fire-proof skin. Also, the scales on Rouda's back, unique to him, are very sharp and layered, and can be expanded for example when he is grabbed, to hurt the user that comes into physical contact with the beast. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline * Team 6 First Meeting - Shusuke Sensei vs. The Upcoming Trio * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4482 Team 6 Pre-Chunin Exams Battle! - Vacuum Blade Training - '''Final] Missions * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4101 C-Rank: Burial for the Departed (Shadow Clone Training - Final)] Training * Shadow Clone Training Part 1 * Shadow Clone Training Part 2 * Summoning Technique Training Part 1 (Ryuchi Cave Journey) * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3797 Summoning Technique Training - Final] * Enhanced Senses Training * Gale Palm Training Part 1 * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3831 Gale Palm Training - Final] * Body Flicker Training * Chakra Flow Training Part 1 * Chakra Flow Training Part 2 * [http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4415 Chakra Flow Training - Final] * Vacuum Blade Training Part 1 * Vacuum Blade Training Part 2 Approved By: Big Daddeh Bantu Approves! Category:Characters